As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to designate a wireless device as a relay node or relay UE for relaying communication between a base station or access node (donor access node), and an end-user wireless device. Relay wireless devices may be used at the edge of a coverage area of an access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the end-user wireless devices being relayed. However, it may be beneficial to manage resource assignments for relay wireless devices at an access node (donor access node) such that the impact of the relay wireless devices on normal wireless devices serviced by the access node is mitigated.